Judging the Cover of a Book
by Chin Suginei
Summary: A strange request arrived at Seirin, a prestigious private school known for their high academy records in science has asked for Seirin to participate in a "charity match" with them. Not only are they a co-ed team, but the representatives they sent each have... "problems". What with one member being blind, another being only 142 centimeters tall, and so on...
1. Prologue

**Suginei: My last attempt to write an OC fic for KnB was a failure, so I'm trying again after... what, two years? ._.**

**Okay, so... couple of things~**

**Earin- pronounced like the name "Erwin"**

**June- pronounced in English, not Japanese**

**"Ore-sama"- a very pompous way a guy addresses himself as, directly translated as "The Great Me"**

**"Kagakuen" is a Japanese pun- Kagaku = Chemistry, Gakuen = Academy, so I guess directly translated it'd be like... Chemistry Garden, lol.**

**The idea was inspired by Katawa Shoujo~**

**WARNING: This is mainly a lighthearted fic, but there will be angsty parts... not too heavy, but... I am quite a sadistic writer if I do say so myself.**

* * *

"Ehh...? A... charity match?" Kagami bounced the ball up and down on the same spot as he leaned his elbow on Kuroko's head, looking at Riko in a questioning manner.

"Yes! I don't know why, but my dad thought it'd be a good idea..." Riko explained, a bright smile plastered upon her face. It looked as though she was trying to hide the vein popping out from her cheek... "Our opponent is Kagakuen, a very prestigious school in terms of science and all that mumbo-jumbo none of us even care about-"

"Despite the fact that the Coach got a hundred percent on the last test..."

"Let me finish!" Riko took in a deep gulp of air before continuing on slowly, "As you can guess, the sport clubs in Kagakuen are probably not... the best... their basketball club in particular... from the information I've managed to gather from the Internet, it says that they not only have no experience at all for the past years since the club existed, the club is even co-ed..."

"Whoa, I'm not trying to be sexist, but... isn't that quite unfair?" Hyuuga scowled lightly as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Despite that, a lot of people joined the basketball club as it is an extremely common sport, thus they are split into teams by "class". Whatever that means, I'm not quite sure, but... the members who will be participating in this charity match are the captains of each of these teams, and one of them is in fact, blind; another is only 142 centimeters tall, and-"

"Wait, wait, I lost you at 'blind'..."

Riko put down the papers, an unreadable expression on her face as she faced the team straight-on, "I don't understand why they requested for us, but I hope they're not looking down on our team just because we're new..."

"Oh, I highly doubt that... Seirin is becoming quite famous, actually-"

"Regardless of that, I expect every one of you to put everything you've got into this match!"

"Goes without saying."

Still... no matter how Riko thought of it... it was still an odd request... and the fact that her father approved of it only meant one thing... they were probably in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

Kuroko looked over at the Kagakuen students. It wasn't the day of the match yet, but their school had sent the players over to get used to the environment first, apparently. As expected of a prestigious private school... always doing things at their own pace. Although, he had to say that the students did not look at all like they were from a prestigious private school without their uniforms on, of course. They looked just like... well, normal people. He wasn't expecting anything anyway...

Suddenly, he felt a pat on the head. Turning around, he came face-to-face with a girl with extremely light hair color, even lighter than Kise's hair color, although it didn't have the same "shine" to it. Her eyes had an equally light color, although there was something about her that bothered him... perhaps it was the way her eyes weren't looking straight at him despite the way her head was reacting to the sounds around her, turning towards sudden noises and such...

"Um, may I help you with something?" Kuroko asked as the girl hadn't done anything else besides patting him on the head.

"How cute~ 165 cm~" The girl stated, ruffling his hair up a bit more before sitting down on the bench behind her, "Sorry, I probably startled you. It's just that, during the self-introductions earlier, I couldn't help noticing how a really quiet voice was talking from a location where I don't have to lift my head up to see it." The girl smiled in a pleasant manner while stating what seemed to the Seirin players a quite... offensive observation.

...Wait.

_SHE NOTICED KUROKO!?_

"Oh, I've heard of him. The one who 'vanishes' on the court, right?" A boy came up behind them, taking the strange girl's hand off Kuroko gently. The home players couldn't help noticing how stunningly beautiful the young boy was... he had blue hair, and his eyes were a clear green, they had the same quality as newly bought glass marbles. "...I see he vanished earlier as well. Although your skill won't be of any use on us."

Kagami just had to wonder if all of these people were this deceiving in their appearances...

"Yo! Fetch Ore-sama a drink!"

"...Huh?"

Kagami looked down to see a tiny girl with very light black hair and grey eyes. Her hair was tied into high twin tails, making her seem more childish than ever as she puffed out her cheeks, tapping her toes against the floor as she looked up at him.

"...I never knew there was someone more rude than Kagami-kun." Kuroko stated, slightly amused by the scene.

"Kuroko!"

"I said fetch Ore-sama a drink!"

"...She's a girl, right?"

"Ah, a hundred percent." The first girl replied. For some reason, the "pretty boy" was holding her hand... although they didn't seem like they had "that" sort of relationship... it was just a feeling, of course. "Though then again, none of us are a hundred percent female or male." The girl chuckled, tilting her head to the side, "Though yes, she is a girl."

"Stop addressing Ore-sama as 'she'! Ore-sama has a name!"

"...Okay, care to tell what it is?" Kagami asked in an annoyed manner as the girl continued to glare at him, trying to look down on him by tilting her chin straight up, to no avail, of course.

"Mei!"

"So we're on first name terms now, huh...? Shouldn't you introduce your full name to someone you just met?"

The girl made scrunched up her face like a monkey that had smelled some rotten scrambled eggs, "Ore-sama's name is Mei! And that is how all of you peasants shall address me by!"

The first girl chuckled again from the side, "I'll go get you a drink, no need to trouble Kagami-chan, Mei-chan."

"Hold on, 'Kagami-chan'!? Wait, how did you know my name!?"

Hyuuga looked at them from the side. The Seirin members had introduced themselves earlier, so they should had only heard their names once... but this was basically a school for geniuses (or rather, nerds and geeks) after all... as expected of their amazing memorization skills?

"Just Vera in particular."

Hyuuga jumped at the voice and turned around to see a girl with the same hair color as the first girl whom had startled Kuroko earlier, except a couple of strands were dyed light blue. For a moment, Hyuuga thought the girl had heterochromia eyes, though as she turned to face him straight, he realized it was just because of the lighting.

"...Are you talking to me?"

"Yes." Simple reply.

"...You... did you read my mind or something?" It was meant to be a joke, but the girl simply looked back at him, not smiling.

"Depends on how you think of it. Although common sense would tell you that a science-based school wouldn't be playing any 'supernatural' tricks on people now, would they?" The girl jumped down from where she was seated in the bleachers and walked over to the girl from earlier who was now trying to calm down the argument between Mei and Kagami.

It suddenly struck Hyuuga how similar the two girls looked standing next to one another. "...Excuse me, but do you mind introducing yourselves?"

"Ah, did we not introduce ourselves? Sorry, sorry! I am Vera."

_A foreigner...?_

"This is Earin, and this is my younger sister, Ura." Vera nodded towards the pretty boy and the creepy stalker girl. She turned towards the rest of the members who were still sitting in their seats, almost looking bored out of their minds, "Over there we have Maria, June, Sara, Tennou and Priya."

_What the... it seems like all of them are foreigners!?_ Hyuuga thought to himself as he scanned over the group in front of him. "...If I may ask, are you..."

"Foreigners? Arguably." Ura glanced over at Hyuuga, "As you know, our school is a private school, and protecting the identities of the students from the outside world is one of the top priorities of the school board. Thus, most of us here have code names."

The way this girl chose her words were really getting on Hyuuga's nerves... "Your school sounds very restricting."

"It is." Ura replied, again, simply.

Vera sat down next to the member she had introduced as "June", after finally handing Mei her drink and calming the girl down.

"Che, how old are you anyway?" Kagami glared at the small girl. Even though she seemed so innocent at first glance... and when her mouth's not open.

"How dare you talk like that to Ore-sama! Ore-sama is a third-year in high school, just in case you're wondering!"

"...WHAT."

"Yo, 142 cm is not that bad!"

"...For you, maybe."

"Do you want Ore-sama to kill you!?"

"Whoa, whoa!"

Like an angry squirrel... ha.

Looks like this was going to be way more hectic than Riko had anticipated...

* * *

**Suginei: Hope you enjoyed it even just a little? Don't worry if you get confused about their names! The next few chapters will focus on each of the Kagakuen characters individually. Although it would help if you guys can tell me which character you find most appealing at the moment!**


	2. Mercury

**Suginei: Alright, so this chapter is mostly focused upon Mei, I... guess? At least... that was my... intention... I guess it became a failed attempt somewhere along the road...**

**I am by no means criticizing the USA by the way ^^;; It just felt convenient to use since Kagami's from America and... stuff. It's a sort of overshadow, but yeah. We're goin' international, baby... pfft.**

* * *

_Tall or short, short or tall?_

_Who decides which is better anyway?_

_You think you're so great just 'cause you're tall or somethin'?_

_Ha._

_Well, be glad that the one who's gonna kick your sorry little-_

_is Ore-sama!_

_Where we lack in size,_

_we make up with speed!_

"Mei! Stop daydreaming, we have to practice as well." Earin threw her a ball as he balanced another one on his head, "You know we can't let our guards down just because we're up against lesser beings."

"That's a lot coming from a guy who hasn't done anything besides balancing the stupid ball on his equally stupid head..." Kagami muttered through gritted teeth, not even turning when Kuroko plopped a towel on his head along with an ice bag. "...Wait, what's the ice bag for?"

"Entertainment."

"...Kuroko..."

Mei walked up to the light haired sisters and arched an eyebrow up at the hoop above her. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it would take more than half of an average basketball player's strength for her to even be able to throw the ball high enough to _touch_ the hoop, but still, she was a captain for a reason... and she was about to make that fact clear to everyone that she deserved to be here.

Taking careful aim, Mei zoomed towards the hoop and managed to make a hook shot. "...What do we have that you lack? Ah, the answer is clear... speed. It doesn't matter if your legs are longer or whatever, 'cause that is not speed, yo!"

"Feeling awfully competitive, huh?" June muttered as she threw Mei's ball back to its original owner.

"Of course! You don't know how long Ore-sama's waited for this chance!"

"Since you were dumped by your ex-boyfriend for you short height."

"That was supposed to be a rhetorical question!"

"...I think I just proved it otherwise."

"Meanie!"

She proceeded to battering her fists against June's waist as the latter continued to practice her shooting, which Hyuuga had noticed to be flawless so far... though then again, she hadn't changed from her position either. It could be possible that... she was only to make shoots on that particular spot?

Priya dangled her legs over the bleachers and hopped down. Kagami was surprised to feel a sudden burst of energy through the floor as the young girl's feet made contact. ...Suddenly, a mutual recognition was made between the two. If Kagami was going to watch anyone, it was this kid. As far as he knew, this girl also excelled in her leg power... but that was just a gut feeling of his. Her light brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her eyes steady as she returned Kagami's stare.

"Screw this, let's have a match right now!" Kagami suddenly declared, staring straight at the girl in a challenging manner.

"Kagami-kun, the official match is not scheduled until-"

"I said 'screw this', didn't I?"

"This won't do... impulsive dogs should be tied up properly." June muttered, her pale orange eyes glanced towards the scene, "Don't you all agree?"

"Ah, well, if June-chan says so~" Vera replied from the side as Ura nodded behind her.

Earin rolled his eyes, "Or we can all just have a life..."

"Don't say that. It's all in good fun, right?" Maria smiled, brushing her fiery red hair aside.

"Would you call this a practice match?"

"Ah, well, if Earin's not gonna cooperate, then let's just do a 1-1!"

Vera looked back at the black haired girl, "Will you do the honors, Mei-chan?"

"Che. You should be glad that Ore-sama's in the mood right now."

Kagami scowled lightly in disappointment as Priya walked away quietly towards where most of her teammates were gathered. What bothered Kuroko about this girl wasn't her seemingly strong leg power... it was the way her eyes just... never blinked. Well, at least he's never seen her blink, not even when she jumped down earlier.

Mei took in a deep breath and faced the opponent in front of her. A guy more than three times her size... this was going to be... exciting. No, _enticing._

* * *

Mei bounced the ball up and down slowly as she stared down at Kagami. "...You judged the book by its cover, and this is exactly what you deserve." She murmured, a slow smile stretching across her face as she tossed the ball into the net for the whatever-nth time.

Hyuuga stared forward with a hard stare. All of them saw what happened, but none of the actually understood it... even though it looked as though Kagami had the ball for one moment, the ball would suddenly disappear, and reappear in Mei's hands. Even though the chances of the ball scoring was average, Kagami couldn't defend himself at all.

"...Now that you've lost to this little girl..." Mei glanced backwards towards Priya, who immediately came forward and gave Kagami a good kick in the stomach.

"What the...!"

"Hey, what are you guys doing?!" Hyuuga demanded, coming forward as Riko and the others rushed over to inspect Kagami's injuries.

"Humph. I'm surprised you don't have any broken bones... looks like that great amount of fat you have protected you."

"Now, now, Mei-chan, we're here as guests." Vera soothed as she stroked the dwarf-sized girl's hair gently.

Mei watched as the others fussed over Kagami through narrowed eyes, "...But still, it's not fair." As Kagami struggled to get up, Mei walked over and gave him a straight punch in the face. Her gray eyes were filled with hatred as she delivered a fast upward kick. Kuroko could see that she would had continued if Ura and Tennou hadn't quickly jumped in and held her back.

Even though her eyes were still steady, her stature still as small, Kagami couldn't help noticing through his blurred vision how the girl seemed to be screaming her head off at him again and again... something like... "It's not fair."

"Sheesh, it's just a height problem!" Hyuuga glared at the girl, "There was absolutely no need for you to hurt our precious teammate!"

"Oh, yeah? He's only precious to you because he's tall! If he weren't, you wouldn't be so worried over him, I bet!"

All this time, Kuroko just stood next to Kagami as Riko checked over him. He looked towards the team before them. All of a sudden... they didn't look as "common" and innocent as they had looked when they first came in. Especially not Mei... or Priya. It would seem as though the brown-haired girl had returned to her side of the court and was standing between Kagami and Mei, staring at the Seirin players with a blank childish face, as though she didn't understand what was happening... as though she didn't feel any guilt in almost breaking someone's ribcage.

"Mei. Mei, this is not America. Mei, you're not in America. _Shut up, Mei._" June gave the short girl a clean slap across the face, stunning the girl to silence and allowing the two holding her to haul her to the side without anymore trouble. The pale orange haired girl sighed deeply, giving Seirin a quick glance before returning to the bench she was sitting on earlier while watching the one-on-one match.

"...America, you say." Hyuuga stepped over to June, towering over her, "Since the person herself does not seem to be in a fit condition to explain, why don't you do the honors?"

June didn't flinch in the slightest as she spat on the ball in her hand and wiped it with her handkerchief, "Well, as you can see, Mei has some sort of complex."

"Complex, you say... a serious one at that..."

"Save the sarcasm till the end, thank you." June leaned back slightly as she crossed one leg over the other, "You may not have noticed before, but, height actually plays quite an important role not only in basketball, but in the business world as well. Mei's father was also fairly short, and because of that, he had problems with prejudice at his workplace, eventually losing his job to a much younger, taller, and I am assuming this, but... _less_ capable colleague. Believe me, I've known Mei for a long time, and she used to be much more patient with people, though at that time she was abnormally upset about it. I've met this colleague a couple of times myself when I visit her house, and I have to say, her father seemed like a much brighter person."

"Ha-"

"I said, save the sarcasm for later. Anyway, Mei is a Chinese descendant, and stereotypical Asians are described to have a smaller stature compared to stereotypical Caucasians, right? Since Mei was already small in her home country, she must had felt like... perhaps a micro-organism in the States. Since Mei was a girl, nothing serious happened to her... but her brothers were another story. Mei had two younger brothers who were twins, they often get bullied by their classmates due to their tiny statures. Knowing that the bullies would let their guard down in front of a girl, Mei confronted them. For a while, the bullying ceased... but hey, let's be truthful here. America isn't the safest place for even middle school students."

"I speak from experience, but it is true that you avoid more trouble when you're taller than at least average. At least physical trouble." Vera added in, smiling sheepishly as she blinked her silver sightless eyes slowly.

"Now it just sounds like you're dissing the States..."

"That's besides the point. Prejudice against height is more common than you think all over the world, it's almost as bad as racism." June cut in, seemingly annoyed by Vera's sudden "contribution".

"Oh, I doubt that-"

"Just let me finish, will you? Long story short, one of the twins was eventually _beaten_ to death, and his body was thrown into the river. Mei had vowed that she would protect the remaining one, but he later adopted some kind of serious mental illness and committed suicide."

"You sound as though you don't even care!"

"That's because I don't." June scowled in annoyance, slightly confused by why Hyuuga was suddenly getting worked up despite the earlier event that happened, "Look, everyone's been through different types of hardships, but how they choose to do it afterward is completely up to them. Background stories are only ever used as excuses for someone who just wants to vent out their own personal frustrations."

"Why don't you try not talking like a smart-aleck for once and at least try comforting your teammate?"

"Like I said... in the end, everyone is alone in the world. Friends, family, and other meaningless stuff like that are just bandages that protect your wounds from infection. But for the wounds to actually heal, that only takes time, patience, and your own cooperation. We can lick each others' wounds all we want, but that ain't gonna change anything."

"...Ugh, I give up!" Hyuuga turned to Mei, who appeared to had calmed down quite a bit as she was now demanding for someone to buy her a drink again, "Yo! Don't you think you owe Kagami an apol-"

"Captain." Kuroko stepped in, stopping Hyuuga from finishing his sentence or approaching the girl upfront as he looked over at the group, "...It's just a gut feeling, but I don't think you should pursue this any further. At least not today or under these circumstances."

"...If you say so."

_Have you heard of the meaning behind Yin and Yang?_

_Withing all goodness, there is evil_

_and within all evil, there is good_

_Without the other, neither would exist_

_So, hey... you know?_

_Why are you looking at me like that?_

_Even though... you know,_

_you were the one who made me like this_

_...If you hadn't existed..._

_I wouldn't have either._

_But surely... who decides what's good?_

_Who decides what's bad?_

_Morals? Ethics?  
_

_Don't give me that-_

_All you have to do is bow down!_

* * *

**Suginei: ...Well, I tried to warn you in the first chapter, lol. Yes, the background stories are fairly dark, but then again... isn't Kuroko no Basuke all about forgetting about dark pasts and moving onwards? Haha.  
**

**The next chapter will be kind of heavy depending on someone's personal capacity. It is sad, but not as tragic as this one... I think. Again, depends on how you think yourself.**

**For reference, Vera is 173cm, which is fairly tall for a seventeen-year-old Japanese female, she is also the second tallest girl presented after Maria, who is 180cm. Earin is 188cm, Tennou is 195cm.  
**


	3. Venus

**Suginei: Vera's "central chapter" xD**

* * *

_What defines "life"?_

_What proof do you have that you are, in fact, "living"?_

_Because "it" is in front of your eyes?_

_Funny..._

_because you know... even though I can't see anymore,_

_I am more than willing to bet..._

_that I know more about being alive than any of you._

"That match had me thinking a bit..." Vera smiled, breaking into Hyuuga's thoughts as she took the ball from June, "Let us have a shooting match, Hyuuga-chan."

"...'-chan'?"

"Don't argue with her, man..." a voice grumbled while patting Hyuuga on the shoulder. Looking around, Hyuuga identified the owner of the voice to be Sara, a girl with pale yellow skin and long dark blue hair. Hyuuga realized that out of all the girls, this one seemed to be the least active, though she was also the one who gave off a presence of authority without pointing it out like Mei. "Surely, you know someone who likes giving nicknames to others as well, no?"

Kise's image flashed through Hyuuga's mind, it didn't exactly make him feel pleasant...

"Come on, a shooting match, please?" Vera insisted, now proceeding in tugging on his arm.

"Aren't you being a little too intimate?"

Vera blinked at Hyuuga, "Sorry, it's a habit. I don't feel exactly safe when I'm not in physical contact with someone."

"...Ah..." Unconsciously, Hyuuga felt like he had stepped on a landmine just now, though Vera seemed to be extremely open about her handicap anyway... "...Well, fair enough. So are we going to have this match?"

"Sure, sure! You go first!" Vera smiled, throwing him the ball.

Hyuuga glanced suspiciously at her before tossing in a three-pointer. A shadow of seriousness floated over the girl's face, and momentarily, Hyuuga thought he actually felt some kind of murderous aura coming from her seemingly innocent blank eyes.

* * *

_Subconsciously, we notice it._

_All of us._

_We've been taught to lie since we were born._

_"Ah, sorry!"_

_"No prob! I don't mind at all!"_

_"Ah, well, if you want it so much... you can have it."_

_"It's alright! I didn't want it that much anyway."_

_Constantly telling ourselves that small things weren't worth fighting over,_

_but truthfully..._

_someday, all these "small things" will combine and mold into one big mess..._

_ of a lie._

**10 years ago**

She was my precious little sister, and everyone adored her. Whatever I did, I wanted to do it for her, I wanted her to have only the very best. ...'Cause you see, once you grow up, things won't be as pretty and glittery anymore, and I was pulled out of that world faster than most... that is why, I will drown you in this dream as long as I can, my sweet Ura.

Every toy that I loved, every pretty clothes I used to have, I gave it to her. But still, they were nothing but materialized "love" anyway. Believe all you want while you can, dear sister, because hopefully not soon, but you will not be able to believe anything any longer.

...I guess... it was a mistake to show her Papa's study room. I thought... since she asked for it, I had to comply, even though Papa had warned me again and again not to enter without his permission.

But... I really did not expect that she'd open the drawer and take out Papa's gun... did she think that it was a toy? I didn't know that the gun was loaded either... and soon enough, shelves toppled over, the windows were shattered, glass flew everywhere... and...

...Hey, I really didn't know about the gun... right?

No, I'm sorry... I lied.

Darkness is exactly what I deserve... I can still here the slow beeping that indicates that I am still alive. At least... my heart is still beating. People describe the sound of a heart beating the sound of "life". Well, if I am really still alive... why do I not feel like I am? What exactly am I if I am no longer alive?

During my stay at the hospital, my sister visited often. But I wasn't the only reason why she visited... my roommate, a young boy, had similar injuries to mine, but it was due to the abuse of his drunkard of a father. My sister quickly took a liking to him after chatting to him a couple of times, and perhaps felt pity for him.

It was soon decided that they would have to a perform surgery on my eyes in order for them to be able to see again, and our family had just the right amount of money to pay for the surgery in Papa's spare savings, however... the boy who had been sitting next to me all this time didn't have any family members who cared or had money to pay for his recovery. "It's alright! We'll pay for your surgery!"

"Vera, do you know what you're saying?! If you drag this out too long, it will be too late! You won't be able to see again!"

"Ura will be happier if you were the one who recovered between the two of us. ...And if Ura's happy, I am happy too."

"...No."

"I wholeheartedly want you to do this... not just for me, you know."

After a moment of silence, I felt his hand slip off mine, the door to my room slid shut.

...Funny, it wasn't like I could see, but... I felt as though everything became dark all of a sudden... again.

Though for once, I realized... I had told the truth. Surely... my eyes were a small price to pay if it granted someone else happiness, and to be frank, he needed it. Besides... it wasn't like I had anything I wanted to take a last look at... why hadn't I thought of this before?

"..."

Something salty and watery... ha, did I lie again?

* * *

**10 years later (present day)**

"You judged a book by its cover, didn't you~? I thought you would have learned a thing or two from Kagami-chan's match~" Vera chuckled, poking Hyuuga's cheek as he fell down onto the floor, actually feeling exhausted from just shooting. "Even though I'm blind, I am able to judge the distance of the hoop from me by listening to the sound, I thought that should be obvious~"

"Yeah, but... there's a limit to someone accuracy in that..."

"Not if you've been doing it for almost 10 years." Vera smiled as she helped Hyuuga up from the floor and wrapped a towel around his neck.

"...You know, you're kind of like a mother. ...But because of your size, you seem more like a sister..."

"Aw, thank you! I like helping people, that's all." Her smiled seemed to falter slightly, but Vera's bright aura didn't disappear as she used another towel to dry off Hyuuga's sweat-clumped hair.

_...And this time, I'll do it right._

_So please don't ever leave me..._

_I... you know, I'm..._

_afraid of the dark._

* * *

"Earin, what are you doing? It's not like you to space out during practice." Tennou stated, walking over to the silent beauty.

"...Just thinking."

"Say, Earin, where did you get that scar over your eyes anyway? I've always wanted to ask but I heard from other people that you never answer. They say it's the only flaw on your pretty face~"

"I have an ice pack here, Tennou... and I'm not afraid to shove it down someone's throat."

"Aw, come on! Since we're the only boys on this makeshift team, why not be buddies~? Now tell your good buddy everything!"

"Annoying..."

"Please?" You gotta admit, puppy eyes on a giant probably don't look at all convincing... unless they were on this particular giant.

"...I got it from a surgery."

"Whoa, surgery on your eyes?"

"Yeah. It's an old story though." Earin shrugged, pushing the ball in his hands into Tennou, "Well, are we going to practice or not?"

As expected, a super bright beam... "You bettcha!"


End file.
